character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Václav Novak
|-|Synopsis= Václav Novak is a character in the Abnormalverse. He is a serial killer infamous for his uncanny ability to evade capture no matter how well he's locked up, even escaping a death sentence until he was eventually wanted across Europe. In 1969, Václav was eventually captured by a pair of policemen, who were able to subdue him enough to get him into a Containment Facility; the first of its kind in the world at the time, and created as a solution to deal with particularly dangerous criminals that couldn't be held behind bars. However, Václav managed to escape with the help of his dog, causing a breach in security and freeing five other Abnormals in the process; some of which he forced out due to their chaotic powers. He took advantage of his dog's powers to cause a distraction and escape, forcing five other Abnormals out along with him. Václav eventually wound up in Vienna after his break-out, and held several people hostage in a church with his powers. One of these hostages was Adler Hausler, who confronted the killer without stepping down. Václav would use his abilities to brutally maul Adler to death, until the latter's younger brother broke into the church and shot Václav in the shoulder, surprising and forcing him to flee. It was on that night that Václav created a vengeful nemesis and a stalker, who would team up even with Václav's own sister to stop him. |-|Appearance= Václav is extremely tall, towering at a grand 7 feet in height. He has a preference for fancy clothing, which includes a coat, suit, tie, dress pants, and gloves. All of his clothes are white except for his shoes and tie, which are black. His clothes always appear to be clean. Václav's Abnormality causes his body to be completely disfigured. Because of this, Václav wears a mask to hide his face. All of his clothes are arranged in such a way as to make sure his body isn't exposed. |-|Personality and Relationships= Personality Václav is a either tried and true sociopath, or perhaps he's just insane, uncaring of how his actions affect the lives of others. Václav has an obsession with cleanliness. He despises messes and filth, and will attempt to clean to the extent that he would organize his own prison cells before escaping. He always makes sure his clothes are tidy, and that they never get stains despite his constant rotting. If he murders someone, he will clean up the scene of the crime in its entirety unless he needs to leave soon. Václav addresses everyone around him in a formal manner, regardless of who they are. To his own admission, Václav was temporarily driven insane by the initial manifestation of his Abnormality, which nearly destroyed his body and his face. The body is something which he considers an important manifestation of beauty. It was when he first stabbed a nurse to death that he discovered his ability and how to slow the rotting process, sparking his need to kill. However, this claim contradicts evidence that he had violent tendencies long before he gained his powers. For example, Václav immolated his younger sister with a match and oil when they were children, and the burn marks are still on her face. He has a twisted sense of humor, cracking jokes and laughing at inappropriate times, be it when he's on the edge of killing someone else or even when he is close to death himself. He prefers to drag out his murders for as long as he possibly can. He has a generally “unsettling” atmosphere about him, which can intimidate most people in his presence. Václav seems to have an extremely poor memory, as he is unable to recall the faces or names of people he knows, or even that of his own sister. Relationships Family *'Carmilla Novak' - The younger sister of Václav. According to Carmilla, he used to be a good boy and would defend her from their father, who threatened to hit her, and would constantly take the beatings himself. However, she says that, one day, Václav snapped. He would end up drenching Carmilla in oil and lighting her up with a match. While she survived, half of her body was immolated and she needed assistance to do practically anything of substance. When she joins Thomas' group in their search for him, she is able to help track his location. Václav fails to recognize her when she makes her presence known to him, which causes her to cry. *'Novak's Father' - The father of the Novak siblings saw the potential of Václav's extraordinary musicianship even as Václav was a boy. As a pianist in his own right, he would attempt to instill strict discipline and practice in his son in order to achieve the level of a virtuoso. This strictness with Václav would evolve into outright abuse as Václav was beaten over and over by his father for not doing as he was told, or not for playing a correct note. It would be Václav's father that contributed to the creation of a genius, and the fallout of a monster. One night, Václav went into his father's room and gouged out his eyes with a piano key he tore off the instrument; a key he couldn't hit in a difficult piece, no matter how well he tried to play the piano. *'Novak's Mother' - Václav doesn't remember much about his mother, other than that she was hurt by his father. Friends *'Bad' - Bad is Václav's pet bloodhound, and one of the few things he's shown compassion towards. He came across the dog as a young man in 1968, after seeing it eating at the corpse of a soldier in an alleyway. Václav was able to befriend the dog, naming him Bad due to his extremely violent behavior. He took care of Bad up until his arrest, promising that he would return to his beloved dog. In the time that Václav took care of Bad, he would treat him as any good dog owner would, going so far as to outright nursing him back to health. Enemies *'Thomas Hausler' - Václav is Thomas' main nemesis, though he hardly sees the relationship as such. He views Thomas' pursuit of him as more of a "cat-and-mouse" game and doesn't recognize that Thomas was the man who shot him before, or that Thomas is the younger brother of the man he killed while residing in Vienna. While Thomas holds a wrathful grudge against Václav, Václav has no issue with the idea that Thomas is attempting to kill him at every turn. He finds the idea of being pursued by such a dangerous enemy thrilling, and outright calls Thomas the worthiest adversary he's ever had the pleasure of facing. Though he's weaker than Thomas, and resorts to trickery to mislead him and his allies, Thomas' very presence is enough to make Václav excited, and even happy. Even when he's shot, and down on the ground with Thomas on the verge of killing him, he openly congratulates his determination, and hands him one of his own musical compositions as a sign of their "friendship", before finally allowing himself to die. To Václav, Thomas was his only friend, despite the terrible pain they inflicted on each other. *'Roland Kilmister' - Roland was the policeman who originally arrested Václav all those years ago. In the struggle, Václav crippled Roland and bludgeoned part of his face, forcing Roland to retire from his job and walk with a cane. Currently, Václav does not remember who Roland is, even after he sees Roland transform into a train (an Abnormality he demonstrated in their first encounter). Roland is legitimately shocked that Václav can't seem to recognize him, while Václav can't even recognize the face he partially destroyed. *'Melanie Étincelle' - Melanie would start her pursuit of Václav after an accomplice to his escape, Alice Cooper, attacked and hospitalized her parents, joining Thomas and Roland in order to find him. |-|Skills, Abnormality, and Techniques= Skills *'Piano Virtuoso' - Václav is a master pianist, and has outstanding skill and potential to further his craft, as a result of the brutal work ethic he was given by his father. His style is astonishingly versatile, and he can play virtually anything from Renaissance-era music to blues. Though his insanity and crimes would never allow him to become a successful musician, anyone, even Thomas, who has ever heard him play can't help but consider that the sound is utterly beautiful. Václav stresses the importance of learning the art and is compelled to vigorously practice as often as he can, even while on the run. It seems somewhat ironic that a sociopath can put in so much emotion and soul into his work, and inspire something in all who hear him play. Václav even creates his own compositions, though the surviving ones are too convoluted and difficult to play. Thomas currently owns one of these surviving compositions. *'Indomitable Will' - Václav has a drive that pushes him to go through with every action he takes, with an inhuman level of resolve. He doesn't let his crimes haunt him in any circumstance, which allows him to continue his streak of assaults without guilt or remorse. In a way, he's the quintessential serial killer, as he neither feels remorse nor fear for the consequences of his actions. Václav is free. *'Enhanced Senses' - Thanks to the ability of his dog, which is manipulating the senses, Václav was able to enhance his own senses to such a degree that he can practically feel even slight changes in the air, as well as see in pitch black darkness. His hearing has also been increased to a level where he can listen in on someone's plans from a safe distance. *'Painter' - Václav would also paint for a hobby. Abnormality Václav's Abnormality is Thriller, and he wields it to full effect to carry out his murders, create distractions, and escape at any time he wants. All of the abilities and Aversion that Václav demonstrates are aspects of a force that he calls Necrokinesis, which he compares to electromagnetism in it's a fundamental interactions with the world. Though what physics it operates on is a complete mystery to anyone but Václav himself. Re-animation Václav is able to make nearby corpses return from the dead as his personal zombies, though they will have lost all sentience except for the most basic of instincts. They obey Václav without question, and he can command entire armies of them, making them perform tasks they couldn't due by themselves without intelligence. Václav's re-animation can activate on the corpses of all animals, and the zombies in turn can create more zombies if they successfully slaughter someone, even if Václav himself isn't present to revive the victim. He can also re-animate individual body parts and have them act on their own. Because the zombies are already dead, they are unable to feel anything and can survive extreme levels of injury, making conventional weapons nearly useless on them. Václav is unable to give someone back their sentience, meaning that once a person dies, they're gone forever, merely leaving behind the husk of their bodies. Ghost Manipulation In addition to zombies, Václav has the power to summon and manipulate the spirits of the deceased. Although these will be mindless "husks" as well, they are far more imperative to Václav's survival. The ghosts appear as white, formless orbs or skulls with a faint glow. When they aren't under Václav's influence, they're completely docile, often wandering for a short while before disappearing. However, if Václav summons the ghost of someone who has recently passed away, they will appear as themselves with a ghostly appearance. *'Ghost Mimicry' - Václav discovered that he can grant himself or any object around him the properties of a ghost, by enveloping the ghosts inside that object. This is what allows him to survive so many assaults from his enemies, as he's fundamentally invincible. In his own words, "You can't shoot down a ghost." However, this has a time limit which varies by the number of ghosts Václav has with him, and his concentration on keeping whatever he wants intangible. *'Possession' - Of course, Václav can also force a ghost inside of someone, causing them to fall under his control by extension. He can control the bodies of a large number of people through this method, and even use their powers if he knows how to get them to work. However, possession can be resisted and even outright rejected by those with an exceptionally strong will. Václav can even directly possess someone by becoming a ghost himself. Rotting Václav's Aversion causes him to constantly rot like a corpse, which severely hinders his physical capabilities and has caused most of his body to become disfigured. This causes him to be physically weak, and it will eventually kill him if he does not murder someone. The rotting can be slowed, halted, and even temporarily reversed if Václav or his zombies directly kill someone, which gives him his strength back. Techniques Due to his history, Václav's techniques follow a naming convention of symphonies. *'Ghostly Overlap' - Václav can envelop an object, or himself, in a series of ghosts and make the object intangible. By overlapping the intangible object with solid matter, and then remove the ghosts (and thus the intangible property) from the object, Václav can cause the solid matter to burst to pieces. This is oddly similar to what Thomas can do with his own powers. Václav ends up using it against Thomas to remove both of his arms. *'Nocturnes' - Václav forces multiple ghosts to inhabit the body of a single individual, causing them to fight for control of the body. If left inside for too long, the body will begin to "tear" itself apart until the victim's death. *'Winter' - One of the properties that the ghosts possess is their ability to slightly lower the temperature of anything they envelop over time. Václav takes advantage of this fact to sneak a ghost inside the body of one of his captors, without possessing him. Václav uses the ghost slowly freeze his victim's heart, eventually killing him without him noticing. The effect doesn't stack with multiple ghosts, and is completely rendered useless if he makes someone (or himself) intangible. *'The Valkyrie' - Václav requires the use of feathers from a plethora of dead birds to use this. By gathering enough together (whether they're still attached to the birds or not), he can form enormous wings that he can use to fly with. The wings can be used offensively, as they can quickly become intangible and slice through anything that's in their way. They're also able to be used defensively, by blocking incoming projectiles. The wings can reform from virtually any kind of damage except fire, and allow Václav to fly as fast as Thomas can in the air. **'Valkyrie Feathers' - The wings often drop feathers, which are intangible for a moment. Anyone who happens to be in the path of the feathers will find themselves getting impaled by them. Václav can create a trap by suspending the feathers in mid-air, forcing his enemy to either walk through them to get to him or avoid getting close at all. *'Prague Spring' - Václav shapes his ghosts into dogs (which all resemble Bad). The ghostly dogs carry masses of dirt and stone in their person and ram into the target, phasing the dirt into their bodies. *'The Thrilling Love Dream' - Václav can use his ghosts to phase parts of the ground into one another before making them tangible, causing the entire ground to shift and explode, throwing others off balance and dismantling buildings by destroying their foundations. Unlucky ones may find themselves accidentally phased into the ground for a second, before unphasing and having a part of their body destroyed. |-|Notes= *One of Václav's favorite composers is Joseph Joachim Raff. *Václav's concept is something of a "mad composer". I wanted to create a monster along the lines of Ted Bundy or Elizabeth Bathory, with an irrational sense of morality, and the genius of Mozart. *He's also partially based on the Phantom of The Opera. |-|Art= Category:Slapson Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters Category:Abnormalverse Characters (Redux) Category:Male Characters